


i fall in love with you every single day

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I have no clue where this came from, Loving Robert, M/M, Protective Robert, robert comforts aaron through a nightmare, robert helps aaron, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: It wasn’t a burden; it was something that was a part of Aaron and Robert adored each part of the grumpy Dingle.


  So if he had to do this for the rest of his life, he would, and he was happy enough to do so because Aaron needed him and trusted him to be there for him.


  And Robert would never lose that trust.





	

   **[[x]](http://aaronandrobert.tumblr.com/post/108672013617)**

* * *

 

“ **No!”**

 

A half asleep Robert let out a disoriented and a drowsy moan, but he fought the call of sleep.

 

“Huh?”

 

Something in his brain connected to the familiar sounds and the idea of sleep no longer mattered to the blonde.

 

He turned onto his side, still in a sleepy haze, and cracked open one eye.

 

The brunette, who had fallen asleep curled up against Robert, was now in an almost fetal position, sheets fisted in his hands.

 

He was no longer peaceful, and Robert hated that. He could protect Aaron in many ways. He could stand in front of him and defend him against someone who wanted to harm him. He could use his connections to take down anything else that caused Aaron grief.

 

But he couldn’t reach into his fiancé's head and pluck out all the dark things that happened in his life and that hurt Robert the most.

 

But he could be there.

 

So he did whatever he did whenever Aaron was suffering from a bad dream, Robert moved their position. He could do this without thinking, he sometimes did it half asleep, like now.

 

Robert turned onto his side and reached out to Aaron. His hand moved slowly and carefully because if Aaron assumed the person touching him was too aggressive, he’d lash out emotionally.

 

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Aaron’s fingers tighten around the sheets, knuckles turning white.

 

It _hurt_.

 

It physically _pained_ him to see his best friend, his lover, his partner, his _fiancé_ like this.

 

“Hey, it’s all right.”He mumbled, voice heavy due to his still sleepy haze.”It’s just us. You’re all right.”

 

His hand mildly took Aaron’s with his own and, as if recognising the touch within his nightmare, Aaron’s fingers slowly loosened around the sheets.

 

“That’s it.”Robert whispered, moving his body closer to Aaron.”Come back to me.”

 

It happened at least once a month, which was a significant improvement from earlier that year.

 

Aaron would have a nightmare and, somehow, in his sleep filled state; Robert would comfort him.

 

They had perfected it.

 

Just like every other time, Robert waited until his fiancé seemed comfortable before he let his skin touch Aaron’s. He didn’t want to push him back into the rabbit hole. So he waited until Aaron’s breathing evened out and the terrified expression faded.

 

Robert, even in his sleep state, moved so that he was the one embracing Aaron.

 

He came up next to the other man, pulled the duvet back over them and buried his face into Aaron’s shoulder. He protectively wrapped himself around him, soothingly rubbing Aaron’s forearm in comfort until he was sure that the younger man was no longer in the dark place.

 

“I’m _so_ proud of ya, you know.”

 

Robert pecked Aaron’s shoulder, thumb brushing the younger man’s wrist.”This soft lad here is gonna spend the rest of our lives making sure you know that.”

 

The younger man, as if sensing the shift in dynamic, unknowingly grabbed Robert’s hand that had been on his stomach and covered it with his own. As if wanting to make Robert know he was fine in his slumber, he squeezed Robert’s hand.

 

His nose brushed Aaron’s skin, and he pressed a kiss to his jaw.

 

“Happy, baby?”

 

Aaron let out an incoherent murmur, but it was clear that he had returned to a peaceful state.

 

Robert smiled to himself, impassioned that he managed to soothe Aaron. When he had first encountered Aaron’s nightmares, the younger man wouldn’t let him anywhere near him. He’d cower in his sleep at any comforting touch.

 

But now, in his sleep, as if knowing that Robert’s presence was there as comfort, he would calm. He allowed himself to be guided into the solace Robert offered and, with that strength, the frown would fade, and his fearful expression world turn peaceful.

 

He knew that Robert wouldn’t let anything happen to him and he would draw that strength in his slumber and his night terrors would subside.

 

Robert knew that this could last a long time and that he couldn’t make it go away, but he could be there. That was enough for him if it were enough for Aaron. It wasn’t a burden; it was something that was a part of Aaron and Robert adored each part of the grumpy Dingle.

 

So if he had to do this for the rest of his life, he would, and he was happy enough to do so because Aaron needed him and trusted him to be there for him.

 

And Robert would never lose that trust.

 

As if his body realised that everything was peaceful, Robert sleepily yawned.

 

“Rob, go back to sleep.”Robert heard Aaron sleepily mumble and felt the younger man shift underneath him.”You’re a right pain when you don’t get your beauty sleep.”

 

“I can miss one night.”

 

“You sure about that? You might need it at your age.”

 

“Oi!”Robert tilted his head up, nose brushing the underside of Aaron’s jaw.”Y’know, i’m awake, you’re awake-”

 

He could almost hear Aaron roll his eyes as he said.“You must be dreaming.”

 

Robert huffed out a laugh, swatting at Aaron when a large hand covered his eyes.”Not even married and we’re acting as if we are.”

 

“Don’t need to tell me that, mate, I hear it enough from Liv.”

 

He pulled Aaron’s hand away from his eyes and kept it in his own, the two laying in comfortable silence.

 

Robert smiled to himself as Aaron squeezed his hand.”Sleep. I’m fine, all right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I’ve got my very own one man army, don’t I?”

 

The blonde simpered, thumb brushing the ring on Aaron’s finger.”That’s right.”

 

It wasn’t long until Aaron drifted off into a restful sleep and Robert smiled to himself. Aaron would always stir on these nights, and it was soothing when it happened.

 

Aaron always took care of Robert and vice versa.

 

They always took care of each other.

 

Smile still on his face, Robert mumbled happily as Aaron’s warmth embraced him once more and a few minutes later he fell back into his slumber.


End file.
